A normal day at Seaview High!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's just another day at school for Miley, Lilly and Oliver. Or is it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is a sequel to my story 'Big Time Crush'.**

* * *

><p><strong>A normal day at Seaview High!<strong>

**It's a normal day at Seaview High School in Malibu. Or as normal as a day at Seaview High can be. Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken hang out in an empty classroom waiting for their next class to begin.**

"Miley! I heard that Jeremy Blackwing broke up with his girlfriend!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Really? Are ya sure about this, Lils?" says Miley who's eyes light up as the eyes of a little kid about to be given her pocket-money for the month.

"Yeah! I'm sure! It's open game, Miley!" says Lilly.

"You like Jeremy?" says Oliver surprised.

"Yeah, I do!" says Miley. "Is there somethin' wrong about that, Oken? You and Jeremy appeared to be really good friends yesterday you donut!"

"No, there's nothing wrong about that! I'm just surprised, Miles! I didn't know that you were into him!" says Oliver.

"Don't tell him that I like him, Oliver! If you do, soda's goin' down your jeans!" says Miley as she gives Oliver a look that can almost kill.

"Okey! I know when to keep my mouth closed, Miley!" says Oliver.

"I hope so, Ollie! You're my friend and I actually don't wanna hurt you!" says Miley with a smile.

"Don't worry, Miley! I'm gonna make sure that mr Oken here is gonna keep his mouth closed!" says Lilly.

"Hey! I'm not 5 years old, Lilly! What are ya? My mother?" says Oliver.

"Oh! I'm sorry my little Ollie! Did big bad Lillian hurt your feelings?" says Lilly in a slow soft voice as if she was speaking to a little 5 year old kid.

"I think you did hurt his feelings, Lils!" says Miley as she is trying not to giggle.

"You did so _**NOT **_hurt my feelings! I'm not a girl, Lilly!" says Oliver.

"Guys have feelings too, Ollie!" says Miley.

"Okey, but don't treat me like a little kid! I'm 17 years old, Miley!" says Oliver.

"Don't look at me, Oliver! It was Lilly who started it!" says Miley.

"Why isn't Todd in school today?" says Lilly, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"I don't know!" says Oliver.

"I've got a Hannah-thing on Saturday, wanna be there with me guys?" says Miley.

"I can't, Miles! Mom says that I have to take care of my brother the whole Saturday!" says Oliver.

"What about you, Lils?" says Miley.

"You don't have to worry! Unlike mr Mike over there Lola shall be right there for you, miss Montana!" says Lilly.

"Thanks, Lils!" says Miley.

"Hey, Miley! Can I have look at your notes from the lecture on the Vietnam War?" says Oliver.

"Sweet freaky niblets, Ollie! Did you spend the entire four hour-lecture dreamin' about hot girls again?" says Miley.

"Fine! You hit right on target, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Okey! Here!" says Miley as she pull out her notes from her bag and gives them to Oliver.

"Thanks, Miley!" says Oliver with a big smile on his face.

"Remember, Ollie! You owe me one big time!" says Miley.

"I know..." says Oliver.

"The three freaks! What sort of geeky stuff are you talkin' about?" says Amber as she and Ashley enter the classroom.

"Why do you air-heads care what we do?" says Lilly.

"Whatever you say, Tinkles!" says Amber, using the nickname that Lilly hate.

"Don't call her that!" says Oliver.

"Yeah! Leave her alone!" says Miley.

"Nice try, loser-team!" says Amber and Ashley at the exact same time. "Ooohhh Tssssss!"

"Do that stupid finger-thing one more time and I'm gonna..." says Lilly, but she close her mouth as she sees mr Chapman, the math-teacher enter the room.

"Students! Silence!" says mr Chapman in a loud strong voice as if he was a military officer speaking to a group of army cadets.

Mr Chapman is not a very popular teacher among the students at Seaview High, but some of the teachers, Karen Kunkle to be specific thinks of him as a very good teacher.

"Open your books and close your mouths!" says mr Chapman as he look out across the classroom.

"Mr Chapman would be the perfect husband for mrs Kunkle!" says Lilly to Oliver.

"Yeah! They would be perfect together!" says Oliver.

"Who is talking?" says mr Chapman.

"It was those two!" says Ashley as she points towards Lilly and Oliver.

"Truscott! Oken! You two got detention today!" says mr Chapman.

"Oh no!" says Lilly to herself. Oliver doesn't say anything.

"Okey! Show's over! Class must go on!" says mr Chapman.

An hour later the lesson comes to an end. Since it was the last class of the day, Miley has to leave her two friends in detention.

"See ya later, guys!" says Miley to Lilly and Oliver as she grab her bag and leave the classroom.

"Truscott! Oken! You'll spend your two hours of detention cleanin' the entire classroom! I don't wanna see an inch of dirt when you're done!" says mr Chapman.

"Man, I hate detention!" says Oliver.

"No talking!" says mr Chapman.

"Aye, sir!" says Oliver with a sarcastic voice.

"I'm the only one who can be sarcastic in this classroom!" says mr Chapman.

"Whatever!" says both Oliver and Lilly.

"Get to work! Less talking, more cleaning!" says mr Chapman.

Oliver and Lilly start to to clean the classroom even thought they are not happy about being forced to do it.

"Good! That's what I like to see! Keep up the good work and detention shall be over before you know it!" says mr Chapman.

At the same time at the beach Miley walk up to Jeremy Blackwing who has just bought a soda at Rico's.

"Hi, Jeremy!" says Miley with a soft sexy voice.

"Hi, Miley!" says Jeremy.

"I don't think I've seen you here at this beach before!" says Miley.

"I'm not really that much of a beach-guy! I usually hang out in downtown Malibu!" says Jeremy.

"It's cool that you're here!" says Miley with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, Miley! You look hot today!" says Jeremy.

"So do you, Jeremy!" says Miley.

"I like you, Miley!" says Jeremy. "You're smart, cute, nice, and totally sexy! Let me buy you a soda!"

"Thanks!"

"Hey, you! A soda for this cute girl here!" says Jeremy to the guy who's working at Rico's.

"Here you go, Stewart!" says the guy at Rico's as he gives Miley the soda.

"Does that dude know you?" says Jeremy surprised.

"No!" says Miley as she almost begin to giggle. "It's just that I'm here almost everyday so people around here know who I am!"

"Okey! So, Miley..." says Jeremy. "Where's your friends today?"

"If you're talkin' about Lilly and Oliver, they are in detention right now!" says Miley.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that!"

"Don't worry! It's not gonna kill them!"

"I guess you're right..."

"You know Oliver too, don't you?"

"He's a nice guy and such, but we're not that close friends! I don't know half the stuff about him that you do!"

"That's probably right! He and Lilly are my best friends!"

"Most of the people at school know that! You guys hang out all the time!"

"You think that's weird do you?"

"No, not at all, Miley!"

"Good!"

"Miley, do you wanna go out with me on Friday? You know, on a date..."

"Sexy guy say what?" says Miley surprised.

"I know I'm not Gabe, but I sort of like you and you seem to like me too so I thought it was..."

Miley put her hand over Jeremy's mouth. "I do like you and I'd love to go out with you!"

"It's a date! Meet me here at 8 on Friday night, Miley!"

"Sure! See ya, Jeremy!"

Jeremy walk away. When she is sure that he is too far away to see and hear him Miley says in a loud happy-voice "I'm goin' out with Jeremy! YES!"

Later the same day Miley and Lilly hang out in Miley's room.

"Lilly! Guess who's got a date with Jeremy Blackwing on Friday night...?" says a very happy Miley.

"Who?" says Lilly.

"Me! I met him at the beach and he asked me out and I said yes!" says Miley.

"I'm happy for you, Miley!" says Lilly as she gives Miley a hug.

"Thanks, Lils!" says Miley.

**The End.**


End file.
